<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tormenta (NejiHina) by AuroraGemini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975225">Tormenta (NejiHina)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini'>AuroraGemini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cousin Incest, Cousins, F/M, Hyuuga Clan-centric, Hyuuga Neji Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata era incapaz dormir com a tempestade daquela madrugada. Como sempre, sabia que seu primo era o único capaz de livrá-la do medo e dos problemas para dormir… se ele apenas a deixasse entrar embaixo de suas cobertas.<br/>Neji faz de tudo para resistir, mas para seu desespero, Hinata sabe ser persuasiva.</p><p>[ NejiHina | Hentai | UN | Oneshot | Incesto | Não-canônico | 18+ | Desafio da Caverna Ryuuchi ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata &amp; Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tormenta (NejiHina)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Atenção!<br/>Essa história contém:<br/>- Incesto?<br/>- Descrição detalhada de atividades sexuais.</p><p>Se não gosta, NÃO LEIA!<br/>Se gosta, divirta-se...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Um clarão lá fora acendeu o céu fazendo uma luz impetuosa invadir o quarto por um milésimo de segundo.</p><p>Um ribombo violento cortou o ar em seguida. O raio parecia ter caído nas proximidades, porque o som da trovoada chegou rapidamente, causando em Hinata uma dorzinha aguda no tímpanos. Ela se enfiou debaixo dos cobertores, encolhendo-se e colocando o tecido grosso em cima dos ouvidos. Dentro daquele casulo estava quente e abafado, logo ela se sentiu sem ar.</p><p>Estava com medo. A intensa tempestade de raios e trovoadas já estava acontecendo há pelo menos umas três horas. Os trovões eram tão fortes que faziam a casa tremer e pareciam prestes a estourar os vidros a qualquer momento. O vento uivava fazendo as gotas de água se chocarem contra a janela em uma enxurrada violenta.</p><p>Tinha feito planos de jantar fora com Tenten, mas a chuva começou bem na hora que ia sair. E agora estava presa em casa.</p><p>Hinata sempre tivera medo de tempestades, sobretudo das repentinas como aquela.</p><p>Quando era criança, costumava embrenhar-se na cama de Neji-<em>niisan </em>para que ele lhe fizesse companhia e ajudasse a aplacar seu temor. No entanto, sendo uma adulta, já não podia mais fazer isso. O primo, que fazia de tudo para manterem uma distância respeitosa, jamais deixaria que ela se enfiasse embaixo de seus lençóis como fazia antigamente.</p><p>Ela suspirou e, sentindo o ar insuportavelmente quente, tirou a cabeça para fora das cobertas. Os barulhos continuavam incessantes e assustadores. Encolhida, Hinata fechou os olhos com força.</p><p>Talvez, caso se concentrasse o suficiente, conseguiria dormir, independente do que se passava lá fora.</p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Os toques na porta fizeram Neji abrir os olhos.</p><p>Tendo o sono leve, não estava conseguindo dormir com o barulho. Deveria ter saído em missão naquela noite, mas a tempestade estava tão forte que o Hokage Kakashi decidiu postergar para a manhã seguinte. Era raro que caísse uma chuva como aquela, Konoha sempre tinha um clima ameno e relativamente seco. Diante da ordem, estava confinado à casa até que a chuva parasse.</p><p>Levantou rapidamente, indagando-se sobre quem bateria à sua porta às três horas da madrugada.</p><p>Deparou-se com a prima.</p><p>— Hinata-<em>sama. </em>— murmurou ao vê-la parada ali.</p><p>Estava encolhida diante de sua porta com uma expressão consternada. Trajava um pijama de cetim curto demais, na opinião dele.</p><p>— Neji-<em>niisan… </em>— ela falou com a voz chorosa. — Estou com medo da tempestade.</p><p>Ele permaneceu ali, imóvel, mão sobre o batente. Estudou-a com frieza. Hinata esfregava as mãos nervosamente, claramente estava com frio também, como denunciava sua postura acanhada e os mamilos que despontavam sob o tecido fino.</p><p><em>"E daí?", </em>queria perguntar. Sentiu algo se remexer em seu interior, aquele misto de raiva e culpa.</p><p>— N-não consigo dormir… — ela falou diante do silêncio do primo.</p><p>— É só uma tempestade.</p><p>— Por favor, deixe-me ficar aqui. — pediu.</p><p>O Hyuuga sentiu seu corpo tensionar imediatamente. "<em>Que tipo de pedido é esse? Hinata não tem a menor noção do que diz</em>”, foi o pensamento que lhe ocorreu.</p><p>— Você não pode ficar aqui, Hinata-<em>sama</em>. — estudou seu corpo encolhido, pés delicados descalços no chão de madeira. — Nós não somos mais crianças.</p><p>— Por favor-<em>Ah! — </em>um raio branco rasgou o céu e, em poucos segundos, um trovão rebentou lá fora com um estrondo, fazendo-a pular onde estava. Assustou-se tanto que seus olhos claros ficaram marejados. — Por favor! — ela implorou outra vez.</p><p>Neji abriu a boca para refutar, mas Hinata se lançou sobre ele. Agarrou-o com força, apertando-o contra si. Ele podia sentir o seios firmes pressionando seu tronco nu, a respiração quente dela contra o peitoral. Não fez qualquer menção de retribuir o toque, continuou imóvel, mão pousada sobre o batente.</p><p>— Por favor, por favor, por favor… — ela falou repetidamente. A respiração saía entrecortada, seus lábios roçavam contra a pele dele enquanto se moviam. — Deixe-me ficar aqui, estou com muito medo.</p><p>Ele soltou um grunhido de frustração que mais parecia um rosnado.</p><p>— Está bem. — falou a contragosto. Ela o soltou parcialmente, erguendo o rosto delicado para ele e havia um brilho de alegria em seus olhos. — Mas fique quieta.</p><p>— S-sim. — ela concordou.</p><p>— Entre logo, antes que eu mude de ideia.</p><p>Dizendo isto, acompanhou a garota pular para dentro com rapidez, temendo ser colocada para fora. Piscou e ela já estava deitada em sua cama, encolhida junto à parede, com o edredom puxado até o nariz. Neji suspirou longamente antes de voltar para baixo das cobertas, deitando-se de costas, olhos fixos no teto. Tenso, permaneceu deitado como se fosse uma estátua. Fechou os olhos, e apenas o subir e descer do tórax com a respiração denunciava sua condição humana.</p><p>Não disse mais nada. Por um tempo, tudo que ouviam era o insistente barulho da chuva lá fora e o ocasional estrondo de um trovão.</p><p>— Neji-<em>niisan. </em>— ouviu Hinata murmurar ao seu lado. Podia sentir o calor dela, por mais que não se tocassem. — Está acordado?</p><p>— <em>Hm. </em>— foi o que respondeu.</p><p>O som abrupto de um trovão fez com que ela se encolhesse outra vez e se comprimisse a ele. Passou os braços ao redor do seu primo, agarrando-o. Neji se sentiu mais tenso, o coração disparado no peito.</p><p>— Por favor, Hinata-<em>sama. </em>Não faça isso. — falou sem fitá-la, seus olhos fixos no teto.</p><p>— Mas eu estou com medo… — ela sussurrou. Por trás do tom de voz inocente, ele pôde perceber uma malícia calculada, mas não falou nada. — Quando nós éramos pequenos, eu s-sempre ficava assim com você.</p><p>— Mas não somos mais <em>pequenos. </em>— ele refutou. Havia uma irritação crescente em sua voz.</p><p>Tentou se desvencilhar, mas ela parecia determinada a permanecer agarrada a ele. Suspirou mais uma vez, sentindo-se subitamente agitado.</p><p>Hinata, para todos os efeitos, era uma garota pueril e dócil, gentil como uma flor. Era, sim, amável e educada, uma verdadeira <em>princesa. </em>Contudo, desde que tinham atingido a adolescência, a relação entre eles havia mudado consideravelmente. A inocência infantil havia se perdido: ao invés de estabelecerem e solidificarem uma relação fraterna e respeitosa, algo havia atiçado os hormônios na puberdade e Neji se viu simplesmente incapaz de enxergar a prima como deveria.</p><p>Não. Foi exatamente o contrário. Passou, cada vez mais, a vê-la como <em>mulher. </em>A cada dia se tornava mais e mais consciente do corpo que amadurecia, dos seios firmes, das pernas esbeltas. Queria tocá-la e tinha devaneios em que devoravam um ao outro, sonhos tão reais que acordava com a cueca úmida de sêmen.</p><p>Envergonhado e aflito, fez de tudo para esconder sua atração, temendo que a prima o afastasse e odiasse por isso. O resultado foi um esfriar rápido e brusco da relação. Já que não conseguia tirar da cabeça os sentimentos impuros, optou por tirar Hinata de sua vida. Dos catorze ao dezoito anos, tiveram pouco contato, permaneceram distantes. Tratava-a quase como se fosse um criado da herdeira da família principal, com extrema deferência.</p><p>Até o aniversário de dezoito anos de Hinata.</p><p>Aquele dia, aquele <em>maldito </em>dia, ele havia descoberto que toda aquela atração reprimida que sentia era correspondida. Beijaram-se após a festa em um momento de embriaguez mútua. Não apenas isso, perderam-se no corpo um do outro em uma noite de sexo feroz: alisou as coxas fartas, apertou os seios avidamente e chupou os mamilos enquanto a sentia embrenhar as mãos em seus cabelos longos e lisos. Possuiu-a ali mesmo, de baixo do nariz de Hiashi-<em>sama.</em></p><p>Acordou na manhã seguinte <em>desesperado.</em></p><p>Queria fingir que nada daquilo tinha acontecido e a fez jurar que jamais contaria nada ao patriarca<em>, </em>nem sequer a Hanabi. Mas o mal estava feito: dali em diante, tornou-se vítima de seu segredo. Além de tudo, a tensão sexual entre os dois cresceu exponencialmente.</p><p>Não era mais capaz de ignorar o fato que havia se deitado com Hinata, nem ela parecia <em>disposta </em>a esquecê-lo.</p><p>Portanto, apesar de pueril e dócil, Neji se viu vítima da sedução silenciosa e constante de sua prima. E era doloroso, desesperador. Com seus trejeitos delicados, ela o pressionava constantemente, atiçava-o, mostrava o corpo curvilíneo e feminino. Colocava-se em seu caminho e embaixo de seus lençóis com as mais variadas desculpas.</p><p>E ali estava ela outra vez.</p><p>Ele rosnou, sentindo o braço apertado contra os seios grandes que apareciam no decote do pijama. Mesmo na penumbra do quarto, ele era capaz de vê-los.</p><p>— Neji-<em>niisan… — </em>ela ronronou. Aproximou-se mais ainda, respirando contra seu ouvido. Acompanhou o pomo-de-adão que subia e descia lentamente enquanto ele engolia em seco. — Não tem problema…</p><p>O sussurro lançou um arrepiou pelo corpo do Hyuuga. "<em>Por Kami, Hinata, está maluca?", </em>ele queria gritar, mas mais uma vez as palavras morreram em sua garganta. Seu coração batia rapidamente e pareceu bater mais rápido quando sentiu a mão dela tocar seu abdômen definido. Fechou os olhos, cenho duramente franzido, respiração presa. Caso se concentrasse o suficiente, conseguiria ignorar aquela sensação… ou não.</p><p>A mão de Hinata subiu por seu ventre alisando os músculos lentamente. Ela passava as unhas sobre a pele, provocando um misto de prazer e dor leve que lhe causava frio na barriga. Limpou a garganta, sentindo-a seca.</p><p>— Pare com isso, Hinata-<em>sama. </em>— falou.</p><p>— Parar c-com o quê? — ela sussurrou, mas sua mão continuava pousada no tronco de Neji. — N-não estou fazendo nada.</p><p>Ele suspirou. "<em>Maldita seja!”.</em></p><p>Suas mãos passeavam sobre a pele do primo com malícia, mas seu rosto entregava pura inocência. Neji sentiu os dedos descerem até chegarem ao cós da calça, fazendo seu coração bater tão forte que parecia prestes a sair pela boca. Ela o provocou, passando-os no limite do elástico lentamente, de um lado para o outro. Neji levou uma mão à face, cobrindo-a completamente.</p><p>Ele era um fraco. Um idiota fraco, com testosterona demais desde a adolescência. Deveria pular para fora daquela cama, gritar com Hinata e mandá-la sair. Deveria condená-la por aquele comportamento vulgar, promíscuo, mas não fez nada disso. Apenas ofegou quando a sentiu deslizar a mão para dentro de sua calça.</p><p>Dedos delicados encontraram seus testículos e começaram a massagea-los lentamente.</p><p>— É gostoso assim, Neji-<em>niisan? </em>— ela indagou com sua voz suave junto à orelha dele. Mordiscou o lóbulo sensualmente e lambeu a cartilagem. Ouviu-o soltar um grunhido rouco em resposta. — Parece que sim, não é?</p><p>Sentia o membro de Neji endurecer rapidamente com a carícia e soltou uma risadinha levada. Ele permanecia na mesma posição, sem tocá-la, vivendo um conflito interno. Sua mão subiu e se fechou sobre o comprimento duro, passando a masturbá-lo da base até o topo. Ele soltou um suspiro quase desesperado.</p><p>Sua mão passou a realizar movimentos cada vez mais rápidos. Espalhou com o dedo o líquido que saía da ponta e, quando ele grunhiu com o prazer, ela se enfiou para baixo dos cobertores.</p><p>— Hinata-<em>sama, </em>não fa… <em>ah… </em>— ele gemeu ao sentir sua calça ser puxada para baixo e a boca macia e quente se fechar sobre o pênis duro.</p><p>A coberta formava uma montanha onde Hinata havia se colocado para chupá-lo. Abriu as pernas involuntariamente, sentindo-a segurá-lo enquanto subia e descia os lábios carnudos por sua extensão.</p><p>— Hina…. Hinata… <em>ah… </em>— ele ofegou.</p><p>Puxou a coberta para cima, liberando a visão diante de si. Hinata o chupava com ardor, língua subindo e descendo sobre a pele sensível, intensa e dedicada. Sentiu seu pênis ficar cada vez mais duro e grosso dentro da boca feminina. Enquanto o estimulava, ela tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios: adorava fazer aquilo. Arranhou as coxas masculinas, apertando-as sob seus dedos enquanto o chupava com mais força.</p><p>— Por <em>Kami…</em> Por que você faz isso… comigo? — Neji choramingou entre os grunhidos de prazer. Apertava o lençol sob os dedos com força, havia se erguido parcialmente. Seu ventre formigava e a tempestade continuava lá fora, incessante. — Por que… Hinata-<em>sama?</em></p><p>Ela o tirou de sua boca por um instante, fitando-o com olhos doces e amendoados. Bateu os longos cílios enquanto um filete de saliva unia seus lábios úmidos à glande rosada. Neji achou que ia <em>infartar </em>ali mesmo.</p><p>— Você não gosta?</p><p>Ele arfou, deixando a cabeça cair no travesseiro e levou as duas mãos à face, em desespero. Ouviu Hinata rir, mas logo voltou a chupá-lo fervorosamente. Cada subir e descer da língua dela na sua extensão o fazia remexer os quadris involuntariamente, tomado por uma sensação de prazer intensa e elétrica, como os raios lá fora.</p><p>Ele embrenhou os dedos nos cabelos escuros e macios, puxando os fios na mão com força. Quase inconscientemente, empurrou-a para baixo, indicando que fosse mais fundo. Hinata cedeu sem resistência, sentindo a glande tocar sua garganta, subiu e desceu novamente, várias vezes. Sentia o membro viril se movimentar com espasmos em sua boca e o quadril de Neji se arquear com o prazer.</p><p>Ele gemeu alto, sem conseguir se conter. Estava <em>muito perto </em>do orgasmo.</p><p>Então Hinata parou.</p><p>A respiração saía errática dos lábios masculinos, dedos se afundaram nos próprios cabelos levemente úmidos de suor. Seu pênis estava tão rígido que ele achou que ia desmaiar, apontado para cima como uma lança.</p><p>— Você não p-pode gozar ainda, Neji-<em>niisan…</em></p><p>Quase chorou com aquilo.</p><p>Sem dar-lhe tempo para pensar, Hinata sentou sobre ele, colocando-o para dentro em um deslizar suave e rápido. Estava muito molhada. Fechou os olhos com força quando o sentiu dentro de si, preenchendo-a completamente. Passou as unhas na pele alva, arranhando seu peitoral firme.</p><p>Ela choramingou com o prazer e jogou os quadris contra ele: estava completamente no controle. Começou a subir e descer rapidamente, e sentiu-o agarrar seus glúteos com violência, afundando os dedos na carne macia. Neji rosnou ao senti-la subir e descer completamente em seu membro, incansável. Não conseguia pensar, apenas era assolado por aquela sensação de prazer, sentindo-a comprimir e relaxar seu interior.</p><p>Cada vez que o pênis de Neji alcançava seu ponto sensível, Hinata gemia alto, sôfrega. Aquele estímulo no ponto específico era enlouquecedor, cada incursão a fazia querer gritar. Sentou várias vezes, o corpo quicando cada vez que os corpos se chocavam, o som de pele com pele preenchendo o ambiente de maneira vulgar e sensual.</p><p>Ele se ergueu parcialmente e tomou um dos seios na boca, chupando-o ferozmente. Mordiscou o mamilo, puxando-o para frente, uma dor aguda que fez Hinata puxar seus cabelos com força.</p><p>— O quanto você me quer… Neji? — ela murmurou, a respiração entrecortada, puxando os cabelos para obrigá-lo a fitá-la.</p><p>— Você sabe que é muito, Hinata. — ele rosnou, a boca voltando ao seio feminino.</p><p>Ela estava tão perto de seu orgasmo, e isso seria o fim. Neji se deitou outra vez, as contrações começavam a afetá-lo também. Imaginou que Hinata não pensava em diminuir o ritmo com que se sentava em seu membro rígido. Antes que tudo pudesse acabar, entrelaçaram as mãos e ela passou a subir e descer mais rapidamente.</p><p>— Neji… — ela gemeu mais uma vez, sentindo seu glúteo se chocar contra o quadril dele.</p><p>— <em>Inferno</em>, goze pra mim, Hinata. — ele ordenou.</p><p>Diante daquela ordem, ela mordiscou o lábio inferior com luxúria e sorriu.</p><p>Subiu e desceu mais uma, duas vezes, sentindo-o preenchê-la completamente, estocando o ponto exato. Apertou as mãos dele sob as suas com mais força, sentindo seu interior se comprimir violentamente. Sem aguentar mais, fechou os olhos e permitiu seu corpo ser devastado por aquele clímax intenso.</p><p>O ápice lançou sucessivas ondas de prazer que faziam seu corpo tremer com espasmos consecutivos. Abaixo de si, Neji gemeu, arqueando o quadril, insano em um orgasmo igualmente devastador. Respiravam com muita dificuldade, incapazes de dizer qualquer palavra.</p><p>Os espasmos foram diminuindo gradativamente, mas ainda sentia comprimir sensível ao redor do comprimento dele.</p><p>Lá fora, o vento e a chuva faziam as divisórias que davam para o corredor externo ribombarem.</p><p>Ela se deixou cair para o lado, ofegante. O peito de Neji subia e descia em ritmo acelerado. Permitiu-se dar uma risadinha antes de aproximar-se dele novamente, plantando um beijo cálido em seu rosto, sentindo a fina camada de suor sob os lábios. Ele fechou os olhos com pesar, respirando profundamente pelo nariz.</p><p>— Obrigada, Neji-<em>niisan. </em>— ela murmurou. — Agora sim, v-vou conseguir dormir tranquila.</p><p>E dizendo isso, fechou os olhos.</p><p>Neji ainda demorou para pegar no sono, apesar do entorpecimento que o dominava, pois sua mente corria solta com a culpa. Quando finalmente adormeceu, Hinata ressonava tranquilamente ao seu lado.</p><p>Acordou de manhã cedo. A chuva havia parado e raios de sol dourados começavam a se filtrar por entre nuvens, dando a entender que a paz havia se restabelecido.</p><p>Não havia mais ninguém em sua cama.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ai gente… não adianta.. na minha opinião o Neji é um coitado que quer fazer as coisas do jeito certo, mas ninguém deixa!!! Porque ele é um gostoso!!! É isso.<br/>Tadinho do meu Hyuuga injustiçado… e mais uma vez eu desvirtuando a Hinata completamente. 💀<br/>Enfim, fãs de NejiHina, eis meu pequeno presente para vocês.</p><p>Espero que seja do agrado dos que me seguem aqui.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>